The invention relates generally to vehicular support for a weapons platform, or alternate structure that imposes transient loads. In particular, the invention relates to stands with retractable legs for shock absorption while firing.
Weapon systems, such as the M252 81 mm or RMS 6-L 120 mm mortar systems or M114 155 mm Howitzer or jet assisted take-off (JATO) drones, are brought to a forward operating base (FOB) by and operated on a conventional military vehicle, such as a flat-bed truck. (Note that the length unit “mm” denotes millimeters.) Similarly, a mortar carrier vehicle, such as the M1129A1 Stryker can incorporate the RMS 6-L for transport and operation. Such a conventional structural arrangement lacks independent operation of the weapon system and its transport.